


Phéromones

by BabyDracky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, 5 Acts à la Française, Alpha Males, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, Restraints, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles a été blessé par un loup-garou, Derek le soigne à sa manière.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phéromones

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le Meme 5 Acts à la Française sur mon LJ  
> Ecrit pour Gribouille

\- Derek… Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?  
\- Tais-toi et laisse-toi faire sans gigoter !  
Derek venait de grogner, pas un petit grognement de chien de garde, mais un bon gros grognement naissant dans le fond de sa gorge, indiquant qu’il était furieux et en plein mode Alpha dominant.  
Ok, il ferait donc mieux de se taire.  
\- Ecoute, Derek… C’est pas que c’est désagréable mais…  
Un autre grognement l’interrompit. C’était chiant les loups alphas, ça ne vous laissait jamais en placer une.  
Alors que le regard de braise en effervescence quittait le sien, Derek reprit le traitement qu’il lui faisait subir depuis quelques minutes. Sa langue, étonnement douce et souple, venait laper par vague onctueuse et régulière son flan droit. Là, où le loup-garou l’avait griffé.   
\- C’est juste une petite égratignure ! Je vais pas devenir tout poilu à la pleine lune à cause de ça !  
Enfin, il l’espérait.  
\- Ce fils de chienne a marqué ta peau !  
Ah ! On y venait enfin.  
\- Et donc, en léchouillant mes abdos super viriles avec ta super bave d’Alpha tu espères… ?  
\- Tout faire disparaître !  
Et ça grognait dur !  
Les plaies s’étaient refermées à présent, Stiles ne sentant plus ce picotement atroce dans sa chair, tout comme la langue de Derek ne se faufilait plus entre ses chairs molestées mais sur sa peau presque lisse à présent ! C’était super la bave de loup-garou, pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit ça avant ?  
\- Et donc… Tu crois pas que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour la cicatrice que je me suis faite au genou en tombant de vélo ? C’est pas super sexy et…  
Il fut interrompu par Derek qui se redressait brusquement et le fixait intensément, son visage à moins de quelques centimètres du sien.  
\- Ok… On t’a jamais dit que c’était mal élevé de fixer les gens comme ça et d’écrabouiller de ta présence leur espace personnel ?  
\- C’est de ta faute !  
\- Ah ben oui, tiens ! De ma faute ! C’est toujours de la faute de Stiles même quand il vient te sauver la mise et risquer ses jolies fesses pour toi !  
Il n’aurait peut-être pas dû citer ses fesses par ailleurs, parce que les mains puissantes de Derek venait de se refermer dessus et il pouvait sentir y pointer des griffes possessives.  
\- Euh… Derek… Tes mains sont sur mon auguste fessier…  
\- De ta faute ! Tu dégages trop de phéromones !  
Stiles déglutit péniblement alors que les doigts de Derek palpaient ses fesses vierges de toute molestation.  
\- C’est pas de ma faute si je bande alors que tu as passé un quart d’heure à me léchouiller le ventre ! Et puis… Les phéromones c’est pour les animaux ! Pour les femelles en chaleur! Et je ne suis pas une femelle!  
\- Tu parles trop, comme toujours. Il aurait mieux fait de te bâillonner plutôt que de t’attacher.  
La voix de Derek s’était posée. Stiles ne saurait dire s’il était soulagé ou déçu. Ses faire peloter les fesses par Derek n’était pas si désagréable, tout comme la seule idée de sa langue effleurant sa peau…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Enfin, je vois ce que tu fais ! Mais pourquoi tu enlèves ton t-shirt ?  
T-shirt qui, pour une fois, n’avait pas fini en lambeaux.  
Avant que Stiles n’ait pu ajouter un mot, Derek noua prestement son t-shirt autour de sa bouche.  
\- Hmmm !  
\- Il est grand temps que tu comprennes que je suis l’Alpha de cette meute.  
Comme s’il ne l’avait pas compris depuis le temps que Môssieur se la jouait grand mâle viril !  
\- Voilà, comme cela tu pourras savourer en silence. Pour une fois.  
Savourer, mais savourer quoi ? Le sourire plein de dents de Derek ne lui disait rien qui vaille.


End file.
